


'Til I've Got You

by nightstormlps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstormlps/pseuds/nightstormlps
Summary: ((Probably going to change the title later haha)) Ever since Ana took him in, Jesse's never been anywhere as much as he's been in the hospital. Watching Fareeha all day isn't the most enjoyable task, but at least he can talk to Angela whenever she's not off practicing her medical skills. When there's a bad car accident, a new face starts showing up around the hospital, fairly often at that. Turns out it's the Shimada Corps' heir, Hanzo Shimada. He's not very content with the circumstances. Jesse becomes determined to lift Hanzo's spirits.
(In this story, Jesse, Hanzo, and Mercy are about 20, so Genji is about 17. Fareeha is about 8 or so in this, sorry Pharmercy shippers :^3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I don't really remember where this idea initially came from?? But I wouldn't expect TOO much from it since (a) my writings tends to be rushed and/or the story line moves too quickly, and (b) who knows how fast I'll lose inspiration for this fic. Anyway, I hope this is relatively enjoyable :33
> 
> P.S. I don't know much about medical-related things, so if something I say is really stupid or unrealistic, then that's just my ignorance on the subject ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jesse strolled the third floor of the hospital. He'd been watching Fareeha in the staff lounge for a while since Ana had to work today. Fareeha's friend had finally arrived to pick her up for a sleepover, so Jesse was off babysitting duty for a while. Good thing, too. The little rascal sure was a handful. 

 

A blonde blur suddenly dashed past him. "Howdy Angela," Jesse called to her just before she turned the corner. Angela looked back at him with a small smile. She was still in medical school, working as a nurse under Ana's instruction.  "Hi Jesse. I have to assist Ana right now. Did you hear?"

 

"Can't say I have," Jesse leaned back on his feet, "What's goin' on?"

 

"There was a bad, bad car accident. The boy who was in the passenger's seat is severely injured." Angela continued walking with Jesse at her side, "He is currently unconscious, and his vitals were dropping quickly when he arrived. I hope we can help him. Stay out here now, please." Angela entered the surgical unit. As the door closed behind her, Jesse could hear Ana's low, serious voice accompanied by beeps from various machines.

 

Jesse turned to walk back to the lounge when he notice someone sitting near the door. He were hugging his legs to his chest and his head was buried in his arms.

 

Jesse knelt down next to him. "Are you alright?" He asked calmly, hoping he wouldn't startle the boy. He did not respond. "Is your friend in there?"

 

The boy stirred a bit, but did not lift his head. "My brother," he replied quietly, his voice muffled. That was when Jesse noticed several bandages on the boy's arms and legs. Jesse took a deep breath. "You've got nothin to worry about. Ana's the best surgeon I know, not to mention Angela bein' the best nurse."

 

The boy peeked up at Jesse's prideful words. Jesse smiled with encouragement, and the boy lifted his head. He had sleek, black hair tied back with a golden scarf, and a few loose strands hung around his face. His eyes were a piercing icy blue, but had a calming air to them. Not to mention that they were slightly reddened, probably from crying. Jesse felt his heart sink in sympathy for the boy. He smiled anyway.

 

"The name's Jesse," Jesse introduced himself, sitting down next to the boy, "I'm around here a lot since Ana works here. She's kinda my ma, so I have to."

 

The boy was quiet for a moment. He shifted a bit. "My name is Hanzo. Hanzo Shimada."

 

"Ohhh, like the owner of Shimada Corps?" Jesse jumped into conversation, a natural habit of his. "Are you his kid? Do you work there yet?"

 

"Yes, and... sort of." Hanzo shifted again. "I... I really would rather not talk about it."

 

"That's alright," Jesse stopped. Hanzo looked uncomfortable again. Jesse twiddled his thumbs. "...Sorry."

 

The two of them sat in silence for a bit. Jesse wasn't sure if he should stay, but it didn't feel right to leave Hanzo alone.

 

A moment later, the door opened. Hanzo perked up. Angela looked from around the door. "Hanzo, you can see your brother now. He is no longer unconscious, but he is asleep and needs rest."

 

"Of course," Hanzo nodded, standing quickly and entering the room. Angela watched him as she closed the door quietly. She spoke in a hushed tone.

 

"Genji - the patient - his vital signs are okay... but something is off." Angela looked worried. "I don't know what it is, but I feel like Genji won't be the same once he leaves. Not memory-wise, thankfully. He surprisingly took little damage to the head, aside from being knocked unconscious, of course." She looked up at Jesse. "Were you talking with his brother?"

 

Jesse looked through the window of the door. The room was dark, so he couldn't see inside. "Yeah. Couldn't get a real good idea of what his personality was like 'cuz he was so nervous. I can't blame him though."

 

"The Shimadas are powerful, yet reserved," Angela explained, "They follow their culture strictly. Honor means a lot to them. So it would not surprise me if these two were raised under those circumstances." Angela nodded toward the surgical unit. “Genji will probably be here for a little while, a few weeks if not more. Especially if my suspicions are true. That something is wrong, I mean.”

 

“”Hm,” Jesse mumbled in reply, “Well I’ll be around. Let me know if you need anything.”

 

“Of course,” Angela nodded, “Thank you, Jesse.”

 

Jesse gave her a little wave as he spun on his heel and made his way back to the staff lounge.

 

***

 

Back in the lounge, Jesse picked up his hat from the coffee table and dusted it off. “Never feels right ‘til I’ve got you,” he grinned at the hat, placing it on his head. He turned to the mirror on the wall and adjusted it so that the badge was centered. Something outside reflected the sunlight through the window and into the mirror for a split second, just long enough for Jesse to notice. He stepped toward the window to see what had done it.

 

Hanzo Shimada walked away from the door of the hospital, the golden scarf that tied his hair back glinting in the midday sun. Jesse couldn’t help but notice how precise and controlled his movements were, even when he was just walking. Jesse leaned on the window sill, chin in his hand, watching the boy leave, capturing his attention like a dragon catching its prey.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo walked into his house as quietly as possible. He did not want to talk to anyone right now. Sure, he’d have to explain why he was late and where Genji was at some point, but he could hardly process his own thoughts right now. Lucky for him, the house was currently empty.

 

Hanzo’s footsteps echoed against the marble floor of the side hallway. He watched the petals fall from the cherry blossom trees in the center yard outside of the large picture windows lining the left side of the hallway. The small pond in the middle of the yard tempted him to go outside, but he decided against it.

 

Continuing down the hall and into the kitchen, Hanzo untied his golden scarf and tied it again on his wrist, shaking his hair out and letting it fall about his shoulders. He reached into the cabinet and shifted around the tea herbs until he found Chamomile. He quickly heated up a cup of water in the microwave, set the bag into the glass, and made his way upstairs.

 

Hanzo’s room was in its own part of the house. There was a set of stairs at the end of the hallway just beside the windows and just before the kitchen, which was the only access point to his room. It was a room raised just above the roof of the second floor, and most of the walls had large windows similar to those in the side hallway. In his room, Hanzo could see the yard and the city in the distance. He could also see Genji’s room, similar to his own, on the other side of his house.

 

After a few sips of tea, he set his cup on the small table and flopped on his bed. He was usually able to suppress his emotions, thanks to the strict outlook his family had on everything, but he had a soft spot for his brother. Genji wanted nothing to do with the family business, and although it was Hanzo who was to one day take up the role of CEO, Genji was still under the pressures placed on them by their father. However, everyone’s idea of success is different, and living a prosperous life under constant stress was not Genji’s intent. 

 

As Hanzo thought everything over, his eyes traced the constellation patterns decorating his ceiling. The bottom of his cup warmed his hands and the place it rested on his chest. If it wasn’t for the stressful situation, Hanzo would probably be very peaceful right now.

 

A few minutes later, Hanzo heard footsteps in the hall downstairs. He remorsefully got up and went to see who was home.

 

Stepping down the last few stairs from his room, Hanzo walked down the hallway back to the main foyer. His father was by the door, hanging his jacket on a hook. Hanzo bowed slightly. “Good afternoon, father,” he said respectfully. Well, mumbled. 

 

His father looked at him solemnly. He easily sized up his son. “Where is your brother?”

 

Hanzo paused. He knew he would have to say something eventually, but he couldn;t string the right words together.

 

“Well?”

 

“Genji and I…” Hanzo stumbled over his words, “We… got into an accident.”

 

Well, there goes trying to keep it subtle.

 

“What do you mean?” his father narrowed his eyes slightly. Barley, but Hanzo knew he did.

 

“...A car crash.”

 

“And where is he now?”

 

Hano shifted awkwardly. “At the hospital.”

 

His father shut his eyes and exhaled deeply. He walked swiftly past Hanzo down the hall toward his office. “It was an accident, we got into an argument and I just-”

 

“How bad is it?” his father interrupted him, setting his briefcase on his desk.

 

“I… I don’t know,” Hanzo stuttered, shifting from the typically formal language he used with family elders. “he was unconscious for awhile, and when I went to see him he was really beat up, like  _ really _ beat up-”

 

“Then I suppose the funds will be high,” his father muttered irritably, opening his case and sorting out papers.

 

“”Wh...what?”

 

“Perhaps the price can be negotiated,” he continued to read and sort files.

 

Hanzo felt rage bubble up inside him. “Are you kidding me?”

 

His father turned to him. “Excuse me?”

 

“He’s your own  _ son _ for God’s sake, and all you care about is how much it will cost to fix him? You have practically all the money in the goddamn world! But you're so arrogant, conceited, egotistical-”

 

“If you intend to continue speaking to me with such odium then I suggest that you find somewhere else to live,” his father barked, “I will not  _ ever _ tolerate such ignorance from anyone, especially you.”

  
“Fine,” Hanzo spat, “but you’ll have to find yourself a new successor.” He walked promptly back to his room, and slammed the door. He dropped onto his bed and bumped the side table, knocking over his tea. It didn’t matter. It was cold now anyway.


End file.
